


they're not bite marks

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace sees a little more than skin when Alec takes his shirt off after training  (before alec is open about his relationship with magnus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	they're not bite marks

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to CC

“Get up on that platform, we really need to work on your swordsmanship.” Jace said. 

Alec stepped up onto the wooden stage, every muscle in his body screaming its protest. 

Last night, and then this… 

Not like he could complain to Jace about being sore. All they’d done today was routine training. 

_Last night…_ Alec thought again, staring at the ground as he felt himself blush. 

“…when you raise it.” 

Alec looked up. “What?” 

Jace frowned at him and pushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead. He handed Alec a simple training broadsword and leveled his own at Alec’s chest, the tip hovering at his collarbone. 

“I _said_ that you need to keep your sword balanced in your palm when you lift it, and use your forearm to hold it steady when you raise it.” 

Alec did as he was told, huffing his cheeks out. “I know how to use a sword.” He muttered, his aching fingers slipping on the handhold. 

“You hardly ever train with one,” Jace said slowly, backing away so that he could circle Alec, spinning his sword in his hand. “You can at least practice sometimes, even if you never use it.” 

Jace spun his blade expertly and lunged towards Alec; Alec sidestepped him and hit Jace’s shoulder with the flat of his blade. 

Jace’s tendency to be overly dramatic made it easy to beat him sometimes. Alec smiled to himself. 

Jace growled and turned on Alec, raising his sword. Alec met his attack halfway, the clatter of metal on metal sounding through the quiet training room. Jace pushed against Alec, making him back up, pulling his weapon closer to his body. 

Jace slid his blade along Alec’s to the hilt and nicked his fingers, then slashed at his chest as Alec dropped his sword to the ground. Alec’s shirt fell halfway open at the front, the tatters clinging to his sweaty skin. 

“By the Angel!” Alec gasped, jumping back. 

Jace whistled. “Too easy,” he said, as Alec looked at his split shirt incredulously. 

“That was purely intentional on my part, the shirt. You weren’t paying attention.” Jace told him, smirking. 

“Ass,” Alec muttered, just loud enough for Jace to hear.  
He’s shook his hand, making blood splatter across the floor, and pulled his ruined t-shirt over his head and let it fall. 

He sucked on his finger and glared at Jace. 

“It’s all part of the-” Jace started, then raised his eyebrows, cutting himself off. He waved his sword at Alec. “Where’d you get _those?_ “  
“What-” Alec said, looking down at himself. "Oh.” He said. _This._

Bite marks, very purple, very angry, very obvious bite marks, decorated his chest and the lines of his hips, crowding at the waistband of his lowly hung jeans. 

He felt his neck and cheeks burn, and he turned away. After he’d gotten home from Magnus’s last night, he hadn’t wanted to use an _iratze._ He had kept running his fingers over where Magnus’s mouth had teased him, had made him _beg._

“That. Those- they’re not- They’re bruises.” Alec stuttered, stumbling off the platform and crossing the room. He turned away from Jace. 

“They’re _bite marks,_ ” Jace whispered loudly, following Alec. 

“And are those scratches?“ He asked, coming next to Alec and staring open-mouthed at his back. 

Alec made an indignant noise low in his throat. “No. I fell out of a tree yesterday. I’m just- going to shower. Now.” He said quickly, hurrying away, feeling Jace’s gaze burning into his back. 

“A _tree?_ Did the tree bite you too?” Jace called after him, loud enough that his voice echoed through the hall. “Make sure there’s no _trees_ in the shower!” 


End file.
